


The Life and Times of Yondu Udonta, as Told in Papercraft

by jellybeanforest



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Family Reunions, Canonical Character Death, Contraxia, Fanart, First Love, Fix-It, Gen, Hooker Bots, Implied Kragdu, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yondad, Yonduweek2018, guardians as family, ravagers as family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/pseuds/jellybeanforest
Summary: Papercraft Fanart for Yondu Week 2018. Using scrap cardstock and scrapbook paper to colorblock, I separately drew and cut each color on separate pieces of paper, assembled and glued them to create characters and scenes from the life of Yondu. Nonsequential. Prompt-Based.





	1. Lady in Red

_Prompts Filled: Red, Music, Ability_

“Really, the joke had long worn thin, and it was barely funny the first time.”

From Chapter 6 of my first completed Kragdu fic, “Unfinished Business,” in which Yondu and Meredith Quill (platonically) bond post-death over a shared love for their son. In this scene, Yondu learns Peter takes after his mother. A lot. What has he ever done to deserve this?

Oh. Right.

It’s going to be a long afterlife.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is the 1986 hit “Lady in Red” by Chris de Burgh. Why are they in a flower field, you ask? It’s because I used the top portion for an unrelated project over three years ago and kept the scrap like a hoarder.
> 
> Also, they’re not wearing a Khan Dong (Vietnamese wedding hat). It’s a Medieval-style halo.


	2. Quinceanera

_Prompts Filled: Orange, Holiday, Child, Scarf, Fantasy_

Yondu: No.

Peter: But it's my birthday!

Yondu: I said no, Quill.

Peter: Fifteen is an adult on Terra, I swear.

Yondu: It ain't on my ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re on mobile, be sure to scroll right to view entire picture :)


	3. The Only Family I've Ever Had

_Prompts Filled: Yellow, Secret, Despair, Family, Reunion_

“Me and Stakar and the other captains… We weren’t so different from you and your friends. The only family I ever had. When I broke the code, they exiled me. This is what I deserve.”

Fix-it Pic in which Yondu hasn’t told either of his families about his _other_ family.

_Awkward_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to scroll right to see entire picture :)


	4. First Love

_Prompts Filled: Green, Smile, Passion, First_

Just because it didn't last, doesn't mean it was a mistake.

For Resri, AbominableSnowDude, HaviCat, Write_Like_An_American, and all you people on the good ship Yondex, which is probably more of a tugboat really.


	5. Take Me Home, Country Road (Fanart)

_Prompts Filled: Blue, Death, Stars_

Yondu Triple-Threat!

This is fanart for Write_Like_An_American's fic “Take Me Home, Country Road” (TW for Implied Suicide) in which Yondu meets Lady Death, who grants him one question before reaping his soul.

From Write’s wonderful fic:

“Most mortals wore a thousand faces. They donned a new one for each emotion that flitted across the squishy wet sacks of their brains. Yondu had surprisingly few. His wobbly blue form, projected from his own self-image, glitched between a trio of states.

The first was a pirate, considerably taller, broader, and more swashbuckly than Udonta had been in life. His prosthetic rose high above his scar-trellised scalp.

The second – smaller, older, with a weathered and wearied expression – had shattered crystal wedged in his skull. Molten quartz stuck to the creases on his forehead.

The third was a toddler, no more than two. He crouched before Death, naked and filthy, cringing where the first stood tall and the second slumped in defeat. Of all of them, his crest was tallest: standing a half-foot from his vertebrae at its tallest point, marred only by the hole tunnelled through it by the collar.”

Did you like that? If so, you should check out the rest here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109163


End file.
